Mutual Connections
by ZandarXJamesFan
Summary: Gay Yaoi!


"Hey! Look at this, James. We can do this for our Enchanted Science Fair," Zandar blurted with excitement, "We can make a thermometer flute, I bet ours will be the greatest." Zandar smiled with a satisfied look.

"Let me see that," James approached Zandar, "Hmmmmm... maybe, maybe." He nodded.

"Well?" Zandar asked.

"Okay! Let's go with that." James gave Zandar a big thumbs-up.

"Okay then, we have to start doing it right now, shall we?" Zandar said.

"Whatever you say so, Captain." James replied.

"First of all, we need to collect all these magical ingredients needed for our project. Hmmmm... fascinating..." Zandar exclaimed.

"Well, what do we need, Captain?" James asked impatiently. He had been doing this project since morning with Zandar.

"I don't know much about these..." Zandar chuckled while scratching his head.

"Wow, nice work." James said sarcastically. "Hmmmmm... Oh! Maybe Cedric can help." Zandar suggested.

"Great idea." James said.

The two boys quickly went to Cedric's lair with the book squeezed in Zandar's arms. Once they reached the lair, James noticed that Cedric has already put a lock on his door. Thanks to his martial arts training, he can easily barge in the room. When he was about to take down the door by kicking it with full force, Zandar quickly grasped his hand which took his attention. Zandar shooked his head and approached to the door. He gently knocked the door and upon knocking the door, they heard Cedric taking away the lock. Cedric opened the door wuth a hesitated look and was surprised to see the two boys.

"Oh, Prince James. Can I help you?" Cedric asked with an irritated look.

"We would need some ingredients for our project and I believe you have some." James explained.

"You went to the greatest sorcerer for school supplies?" He asked with a bewildered face.

"Come on, Cedric. We don't have much time for your pride. If you don't give us the things we require, you'll probably face your doom." James said stretching his arms.

"Okay. You don't need to be physically violent. What is it you need?" Cedric asked.

Zandar gave him the book and Cedric set off to work. He grabbed a small bag and put in all the materials the boys will need for their project. After putting the last ingredient, Cedric tied the bag with a short rope good enough to close it.

"Here you go." Cedric handed the bag to Zandar. He quickly turned away and started making potions.

The two decided to go back to their workplace to start on working in the thermometer flute. Upon reaching the workplace, James said, "Can we take a short break?"

"Okay, sure. I can also use a small break time." Zandar agreed.

They agreed to go outside and play a couple of rounds of football. It was sunny and hot outside the castle. It is the perfect weather to play football. They made their way to the court and started playing football.

...

"YES! Oh yeah, I won. 10 consecutive rounds, baby." James shouted loud while jumping up in the air. He was solid. He was able to make 15 goals in the last round. Zandar, however, is holding to his wobbly knees trying to catch his breath. It was tiring to play with James especially since he is a sports enthusiast. After rejoicing, James suggested that they should go back inside. Upon reaching the door, James removed his shirt revealing his six-pack body. Zandar also decided to do the same also revealing his six-pack body. James invited Zandar to come to his bedroom to take a rest. They reached his room and sat down in his bed. Their broad bodies dripping with sweat and their hair wet and sweaty. The two sat in silence and listened to the birds singing outside the window.

"Hey, Zandar!" James interrupted the silence, "Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Yup?"

"Are you a virgin?" James blurted.

Zandar felt his cheeks burning red. He didn't know what to answer. He felt shy to tell him that he IS a virgin.

"W-well..." he stammered.

"Well?"

"YES. I AM A VIRGIN." Zandar confessed, cheeks painted with scarlet red.

"Oh, okay. I thought I was the only one who is still virgin in school." James said surprising Zandar.

"Huh? What do you mean the only? You say that... Desmond?"

"Yup. He already had an experience with Clio. He said it was wonderful." James explained.

"Oh, that's interesting..." Zandar said.

Once again, silence dawned upon them. Zandar was still blushing however, he felt something weird. He had this urge to hug James, kiss him, have... No, Zandar, No, he thought. But, he can't stop the sensation. Within a few seconds, he can feel something stiff and hard in his body. He realized that his part is protruding in his pants. During that instance, James leaned over and saw Zandar's extreme erection. He was surprised to see Zandar having a boner. But, instead of being shocked, he smiled at Zandar and grasped his hand.

"It's okay, I can feel the same too." he whispered.

Zandar was caught off guard upon hearing James' words. He can't believe that the prince will say something like that. Then, Zandar was surprised when James started to lick his neck. He felt a tingling feeling that is so good. With its good sensation, he involuntary moaned making James aroused. James continued the operation and slowly went down to his chest. He played his tongue in Zandar's broad chest. He also pinched Zandar's nipples causing him to groan turning James more horny.

James proceeds to Zandar's abs. He raoidly licked his six-pack up and down. Zandar closed his eyes shut and curled up his toes. He can feel his penis erecting more. Within a few seconds, they heard Zandar's pants ripped off revealing his 7 inches. Zandar opened his eyes and saw James with a satisfied face. Without hesitating, the prince grasped Zandar's stiff stick and carefully examined it. He ran his finger in Zandar's part starting from the bottom to the top. He made circlling motions with his finger when he reached the head. He felt something wet and sticky as he made up and down motions in the head. He took away and his finger and saw white liquid in his finger.

He stick his finger to his mouth and slowly swallowed the liquid with great pleasure. "Tastes salty, yet good." James exclaimed while licking his lips. Zandar was flattered upon James' words.

"Hey, James," Zandar said, "I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?" James asked while slowly stroking Zandar's dick.

"I-I l-love you." Zandar stammered.

James was surprised upon Zandar's sentence. He smiled and kissed Zandar on the lips. "I love you, too." James managed to say with a big smile painted on his face. Zandar replied with a sweet smile on his face. James removed Zandar's headpiece revealing Zandar's thick black hair. Wow he's so attractive, he thought.

"Hey, James," Zandar broke the silence, "Can you remove your pants? I want something to suck like a lollipop."

James stood up and slowly removed his pants. He wasn't wearing any underwear revealing his 7 inches. "Wow, what a big hard stick you have there, pretty boy." Zandar said with amazement.

"Ha-ha, especially when you masturbate a lot." James replied.

Zandar quickly began the process. He started kissing James' balls making James make unfamiliar sounds of pleasure. He then licks James' 7 inch cock. He proceeds on James' dickhead. He gently sticks James' penis in his mouth.

"Uh..." James moaned. Zandar started sucking slow gradually going faster. James felt his penis getting warm as Zandar sucked his penis in circling movements.

"Uh... Zandar... I'm coming!" James shouted.

Within a few seconds, white sperm came out of James' dick. Zandar felt his mouth being filled with sticky liquid that tastes good. Zandar took away his mouth from James' penis. His mouth is dripping wih a big load of sperm.

"Wow! You taste good, bro!" Zandar said.

"Oh well, I guess it's my turn. It's time for you to pleasure me." James pinned down Zandar in his big bed. He sat down in Zandar's stomach leaning towards him kissing him in the lips.

"I guess it's time..." Zandar explained with a nervous tone.

"Hey, are you nervous?" James asked with a concered look on his face.

Zandar shook his head and smiled gently at his friend. James smiled back and stroke Zandar's soft black hair. Zandar took James by his waist and carefully positioned him on top of his penis. He slowly pushed his part inside James' tight hole. It feels warm inside James' body. Zandar moaned as he inserted his dick deeper.

"Ahhhhh... your dick is so huge..." James groaned involuntarily arching his back. He leaned towards Zandar's face, panting like a wild dog.

"Are you okay?" Zandar asked.

"Yeah, this is the best experience," James whispered, "Keep going!"

Zandar held James by the waist and started thrusting him slowly. James moaned everytime Zandar thrusts him. Zandar continued on thrusting James making faster pushes. The two boh groaned as their process becomes faster and faster. James' bed sways together with their can hear James' ass hitting Zandar's body.

"Ahhhhh... James... it's coming out." Zandar screamed.

"Ahhhhh!" James shouted.

Loads of white liquidcame out of James and Zandar's 7 inch. They both shouted as sperm shot out of their cocks. Panting and sweating, the two slept in silence with James still in his position.

"Thanks for 'coming' over, Zandar." James whispered.

"You're the best, man!" Zandar said.

The two shut their eyes with a big smile painted in their handsome faces.

*END*


End file.
